The murder she claimed
by Galaxy Bluebird
Summary: Hinata lived in an abusive home, her father was an alcoholic and would beat Hinata and her sister. Hinata just turned 18, she left home on her birthday and began to work every hour she can to save enough money to rent an apartment for her Hanabi. But one day Hanabi calls her crying to come home, Hinata goes and finds out Hanabi has killed their father. Sasuke and Hinata fic
1. Prologue

SUMMARY: Hinata lived in an abusive home, her father was an alcoholic and would beat Hinata and her sister Hanabi. Hinata just turned 18, she left home on her birthday and began to work every hour she can to save enough money to rent an apartment for her Hanabi. But one day Hanabi calls her crying to come home, Hinata goes and finds out Hanabi has killed their father. The police show up and see their father, Hinata claims that she was the one that killed him. She gets thrown in the mental hospital and there she meets the mysterious Sasuke.

0000000000000

 **Prologue**

I keep my eyes on the clock, watching as the hand turns. Shaking with fear and anticipation. Finally, it hits 12 and it starts ringing. My heart skips a beat, I am now officially 18 years old. I can finally leave home, the day I have long awaited has finally come.

I go to the window that's in my room and open it, I pick up my book bag that contains all the things I own including some money to live off of for a while.

I am about to jump off when my door opens, my breath gets caught in my throat, and fear rushes through me. Please let it be Hanabi and not my father, I pray silently. My prayers are answered when I see its Hanabi.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I see her, she sees me and walks toward me. "Hinata what are you doing?!" she says in a loud whisper not wanting to wake up our father that is passed out in the living room. "I'm leaving Hanabi, I'm officially 18" I whisper.

A look of hurt passes through her face, I can understand now that I am gone she will be beat twice as much. I step down from the window sill and hug her. "Don't worry Hanabi, I am going to come back for you" I say as I feel her tense.

She pulls away, and looks at me surprised, "Really?" she asks. I smile and nod my head, "I promise" I say. Tears of happiness gather in her eyes, "You're going to get out of this hell hole... I promise" I repeat assuringly. But the happy moment ends, we hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, father is awake.

I look at Hanabi, "You have to go" she urges as she pushes me toward the window. I climb up on the window sill, "What about you?" I ask worriedly. She gives me a small smile, "I can handle it, but you have to go while you still can" she whispers with tears in her eyes. I nod my head and smile sadly at her one last time then jump.

As I make it to the ground I hear my old door open and my father yelling. I start running not wanting him to see me. I start to cry as I run, I'm sorry Hanabi, I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me. I hear Hanabi cry in pain and my father screaming.

000000000

After I am a couple of blocks away from home I stop running and catch my breath, I look back one last time then turn forward and start walking. I walk to the train station, I take a train to the city where I will try to find a job.

When I get there, bright lights welcome me. Blinding me for a couple of seconds but promising me a better future. I smile, I am finally free...

I walk around enjoying the sights, I buy some food from a fast food restaurant and eat as I walk around. When I'm finished I start to get tired, I see a motel and walk to it. I go inside and pay for a room for the night, the room is nasty but its cheap and I have slept in worse places.

I take off my book bag and lay down on the bed, pretty soon I fall asleep. For the first time in years without fear of tomorrow. I wake up the next day at 6 in morning out of habit, usually, I would be making breakfast for a father before he goes to work at his company.

I get up and take a shower. After my shower, I change into fresh clothes and check out of the motel. I start to walk around looking for any job I could. I manage to get a couple of offers, I smile as I sit by a fountain in the park eating my lunch, I am free... And I'm happy.

00000000

It has been about 4 months since I have come to the city. I currently have a 3 job routine. I work all night and early mornings waitressing in a diner, then I go and sleep for a couple of hours in a room the diner owners, an elderly couple generously offered me. I sleep about 4 hours then I go to my next job which is delivering flowers around the city.

After that I go to my casino job which really is just walking around offering people small finger foods, then I go to my night job and start all over. It's tiring being on my feet all day but it pays off, one more week pay and I'll have enough to rent an apartment for 5 months.

I smile happily as I finish my diner job and head upstairs to my room. I breathe a sigh of relief as my body hits the bed. I am shaken awake about 2 hours later by one of the diner owners, it's the wife. She hands me the phone, " It's for you" she says I thank her, and she leaves.

I put the phone to my ear, "Hello" I say into the phone, getting a bad feeling in my stomach. "H-Hinata it's me" I hear Hanabi's voice on the other line. I sit up on the bed, "Hanabi whats wrong?" I ask, hoping that I'm wrong and everything is okay.

"Its dad," she says, I start to panic. Hanabi hasn't called father that since mom died before he was an alcoholic. "What about him?" I ask I hear her start to sob. "Just come quickly," she says then hangs up. "Hanabi?!" I yell panicking.

I get off the bed and put on my jacket, I run downstairs, I give the phone back to the wife and run out of the diner. I run to the train station and get on the train. When I get off the train I run to my old house. When I step in front of the house my breath catches in my throat as my heart begins to beat faster. Slowly I walk up the steps to the front door.

Every step I take I get more and more scared. I'm not sure what to expect when I get inside. I notice the front door is slightly open. I open it all the way and step inside the house. An eerie feeling coming over me immediately. I walk into the living room and see everything is a mess, the tv is on the ground. The floor is covered with glass. It cracks beneath my feet as I walk further into the house.

I walk into the kitchen. I almost scream at what I see, but I put my hand in my mouth instead. My heart drops to my stomach. On the kitchen floor, I see father, blood surrounding him, a couple of feet from him is a knife covered in blood.

I cautiously walk closer to him and see multiple stab wounds to his torso. His eyes are still open but the light has gone out. I turn to the other side of the kitchen and see Hanabi. She doesn't look at me she is staring at him. She has her knees up to her stomach, her hands are gripping her hair as she stares at our father's body.

I walk in front of her to block her attention from the body when I do she looks up at me. A lump forms in my throat, "H-Hanabi what h-happened?" I whisper I see tears gather in her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to do it... It was an accident... I just wanted him to stop... It was an accident!" she screams as tears go down her face.

I pull her close and hug her, "I know it was," I whisper comfortably. I pull away and look back at her, her hands and shirt are covered in blood. "Hinata what do you think is going to happen?" she whispers fearfully, "Am I going to jail?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No you're not... I'm sorry Hanabi... I should have protected you" I say as tears gather in my eyes. I stand up and pull her up with me, I take her to the bathroom and start washing the blood off her skin. I take off her clothes and give her mine.

I put her clothes on, "What are you going to do?" she asks. "I'm going to make sure you don't get blamed for this," I say and continue to fix her up. I hold her shoulders, "Hanabi I need you to start crying hysterically and go next door to the neighbor's house, I need you to act like you came home from school and found everything like this" I whisper.

"Bu-" she starts but I cut her off, "You don't know anything about this you came home from school and found me and father," I say sternly. Tears start to gather in her eyes, I hug her tight. "Don't worry Hanabi... Your big sister will handle this" I whisper then pull away.

"Now go," I say, she starts to walk out of the bathroom, when she's at the door she turns back one last time and mouths 'Im sorry' then leaves. I feel a single tear go down my face, I wipe it away and take a deep breath. I walk back to the kitchen.

I grab a napkin and pick up the knife, I clean off the handle. Then I grip the handle tightly, making sure my handprint is on it instead of Hanabi's. I put the knife back down on the ground and throw away the napkin, I walk towards my father's dead body. I take a deep breath as I crouch down, I close his eyes. Then smear his blood on my hands the same way Hanabi had it.

I get up again and walk to the other side of the room and sit down in the same spot Hanabi was. I begin to hear the sirens outside, I take a deep breath and begin to mentally prepare.

My life as I know it is over...

0000000

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I listen as I hear the door burst open, and multiple footsteps, as people walk in. I look up at them with tears in my eyes. They see me sitting on the ground. They walk towards me and lift me up. They read me my rights then arrest me. I don't fight, I let them take me out of the house.

I look next door, on the porch, I see my old neighbors watching, I look and see Hanabi with them, I see her crying. I smile sadly at her as they push me into the car and drive away.

The police officer drives me to the station, waiting for us are a bunch of cameramen. That was fast, I guess news spread quickly when the CEO of one of the largest company's in the world gets murdered, especially when their own daughter is the one who did it.

I hear the cop swear, he's an older guy maybe in his 30s. He has straight brown hair, and a bandana that covers the top of his head, he also has a toothpick in his mouth. He gets out and opens my door, as soon as I get out the flashes start. The cop tries to protect me and helps me through the crowd of paparazzi, he covers my clothes with a blanket.

When we finally get into the building he takes me to an interrogation room and gives me coffee. I don't drink it I just wait. A million thoughts go through my head about what could happen to me. About 30 minutes later the brown-haired cop walks in again, he sits down in front of me. "My name is Genma Shiranui, I'm a detective, I will be asking you some questions about your father's murder," he says in a calm voice.

"Whats there to ask? Its pretty obvious I did it" I say somehow without stuttering. "Are you confessing?" he asks, then turns on the tape recorder. "Yes, I Hinata Hyuga killed my father, Hiashi Hyuga," I say in a soft defeated voice.

"Why did you do it?" he asks, I look away from him. "Because he deserved it... He didn't deserve to live" I whisper, feeling tears gather in my eyes. "Because every day since my mother died when I was 10, he would come home drunk and beat me and my sister... Because no one would miss him if he were to die" I whisper, a single tear goes down my cheek I wipe it away.

"Your father was abusive?" I hear Genma ask me in a calm voice. I still keep my eyes down as I nod my head. "He would drink every night and then come home and hurt me and my little sister... He was a monster" I whisper.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asks. I still have my eyes down and shake my head. I feel tears go down my cheeks, this time I don't wipe them away. "Even if I did, no one would have believed me... and if they did my father would have paid them off before they had the chance to say anything..." I whisper looking into the distance remembering when I once told my teacher about what was happening at home.

My father paid her off, she moved away after that, I haven't seen her since. I hear him sigh, I look at him, he has a sympathetic look in his eyes. "What exactly happened earlier today?" he asks. I have already thought of my story in the car ride here.

"When I turned 18 a couple of months ago, I left home and began to work a lot, I saved enough money to rent an apartment for me and my sister. I went back to the house to get her, but instead, I found my father there, I guess he went home early or he didn't go at all. I walked into the living room and saw him, and he saw me. He began to attack me, I ran to the kitchen... and picked up a knife... I wasn't going to hurt him... I just wanted him to stop..." I say then take a deep breath.

"But he said that I was bluffing, and he walked towards me... I panicked and stabbed him... It was an accident I didn't mean to... but after the first time... Something snapped in me, all those years of him beating me went through my mind... And before I knew it I was stabbing him again and again... I didn't realize what I have done until he fell to the floor..." I say and start crying more.

"I just wanted it to end... I wanted it all to end..." I whisper.

00000000000

It has been a week since I have been arrested. Currently, I'm with my lawyer discussing my case. Her name is Konan, she has blue straight hair and light brown eyes. "Oh, Hinata... I don't even know what to do with this..." she says as she walks around the room trying to think of a strategy.

"Could I plea insanity..." I whisper, she looks back at me. "I mean there is something wrong with my mind, anyone can tell..." I whisper looking down embarrassed by my suggestion. "Actually that can work..." she says, I look up at her.

"You were abused by your father for 8 years, anyone would have some kind of mental issue after that..." she says. "You just snapped... It could have happened to anyone in your situation," she says as she sits down thinking about it.

She smiles, "I could have a psychologist analyst you to see if there is something wrong with you, and if there is we could plead insanity," she says.

00000000

I'm inside the office of a famous and respected psychologist, Dr. Ibiki. I watch as he walks in, "I'm sorry I'm late, my previous appointment ran longer than expected" he says, "Its okay" I say in a soft voice.

"Now, your name is Hinata Hyuga, correct?" he says as he reads my file. I nod my head, he gives me an attempted smile. "Whatever you say Hinata stays between us so don't worry, just let everything out," he says. I take a breath and just like he told me I let everything out, everything I have never told anyone, only leaving out the fateful night.

00000000

It has been a couple of days since I had my talk with Dr. Ibiki, a police officer is escorting me to a room where I will have a meeting with Konan and Ibiki about my mental state and whether or not I can plead insanity.

I walk in and see they are already there, they were just waiting for me. I walk in and sit down, the meeting starts. "So how is her mental state?" Konan asks Ibiki. He sighs, "She can defiantly plea insanity if that's what you're asking," he says.

Konan and I look at him confused, "I'm I that bad?" I whisper. "Unfortunately, yes you are that bad," he says. "You suffer from severe depression, I also believe you suffer from PTSD, which would explain why you have so much anxiety," he says.

"PTSD?" I repeat, he nods his head. "You told me how you often have nightmares of your father and how some things you see cause you to have flash backs of when he would hurt you or your sister, that's post-traumatic stress disorder," he says.

"I can have your brain scanned, for more proof but in my psychological opinion, I know for a fact I'm right," he says. I look away from him and take this all in, Hanabi must also have it also. That's why she did it, she must have it worse since she's younger. I don't pay much attention after that, all I could think about is what he said, I hope they help Hanabi also.

00000000

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asks, everyone's eyes turn to the one person standing by the group of people. It's a girl, she has dirty blond hair and glasses, she's a couple of years older than me.

"We have your honor," she says.

"Whats the verdict?" the judge asks, everyone hold their breaths in.

"In the case of Hinata Hyuga for the murder of Hiashi Hyuga the jury finds her not guilty, the reason being that she was mentally unstable when the crime was committed," she says.

I breathe a sigh of relief, "In the case of Hinata Hyuga, I sentence you to Konoha mental hospital until you are stable" the judge says then slams his hammer.

000000

 **Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It has been about 2 days since the judge decided for me to go to a mental institution. I'm in a van, it's driving me to said mental institution.

My mind drifts to Hanabi, I hope she will be okay. She's living with our older cousin now. The company is hers now. She got all of our father's fortune, she sold the old house immediately. She bought a bigger nicer house, when I get out of here I want to go see it. If I get out of here...

The van suddenly stops, snapping me out of my thoughts. The side door opens, a man opens the door. He's wearing navy blue scrubs. I assume he's a nurse here, he grabs my arm and pulls me out. I look in front of me and see the hospital, on the top reads a big sign 'Konoha Hospital' in red neat letters.

I get pushed by the nurse and start walking, I am led inside. A secretary greets us with a smile. She has short straight black hair. The nurse tells her a couple of things, I don't pay attention I look around. It looks cozy, it's really clean.

I get pushed again, I am led to a private room. I change out of my clothing, and instead into blue comfortable baby blue sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and plain white shoes. When I'm finished I hand the male nurse my clothing, I am led to a pair of huge doors. There's a key passcode on the side.

The male nurse blocks my view and puts in the code, the door rings and he opens it. He looks at me, "Have fun in your new life" he says and holds open the door for me. I thank him and walk in, waiting for me is the same secretary I saw in the entrance she smiles at me.

"You must be Hinata, right?" she asks. I nod my head, she walks towards me. "My name is Shizune, I am a doctor here," she says. She starts walking, I follow her. "I am taking you to your new room, and to meet your roommates," she says while walking.

"Roommates?" I say confused, "That's right, here in Konoha hospital we believe that being around other people helps your mental state. It makes you talk and creates bonds that you may have lacked in the past" she says.

I nod in understatement, it does make sense. After a while she stops in front of a door, I look at the number, 335B.

She knocks on the door, I hear a female's voice say 'come in'. She opens the door, inside I see 2 girls playing cards on the ground. They have the exact same clothing as I do. Shizune walks further inside, I stay behind her.

"Sakura, Ino, this is Hinata," she introduces. I walk toward them and smile. "Hello, my name is Hinata," I greet. They both stand up and smile at me. One of the girls quickly moves to stand in front of me. "My name is Ino" she introduces, she has blue eyes and long blonde hair that is up in a ponytail.

The pink haired girl then pushes her out of the way, "My name is Sakura" she says with a smile on her face. But then starts arguing with Ino about a trivial matter. I look at Shizune, she smiles "They are always like that, its how they say they care about each other" she whispers.

She walks further into the room, I then realize how big it actually is. There are three queen size beds and 3 desks, along with a sitting area and tv. Shizune walks to the bed that has plain white sheets compared to the other two that have homemade stuff animals and knitted blankets.

"This will be your bed, there are clothes for you inside the closet," she says then points to a closet door inside the room, then she points to another door. "And that is the bathroom," she says then smiles again at me.

"I hope you 3 will get along, I'm sure Ino and Sakura can explain to you about some of the classes they have here and anything else you have any questions about," she says then looks down at her watch on her wrist. "I have to go, I hope you will like it here," she says then leaves.

When she closes the door Ino and Sakura walk towards me with smiles on their faces. "I'm really happy you are here, now I have someone to complain with about Ino's snoring," Sakura says, I giggle. "I do not snore forehead!" she yells.

I look at their beds and point to the stuff animals, "Did you guys make those?" I ask. They both nod their heads, "Its one of the classes that you can take here, but you have to get consent from your psychiatrist first" Ino says.

"Psychiatrist?" I ask, "Your psychiatrist should be visiting you sometime this week, when you meet with them you can ask," says Sakura.

I nod my head, "What other types of classes are there?" I ask. "Well there's art class, that's what I'm taking," says Ino. Sakura smirks, "The only reason your taking art class is because you're crush is taking it," she says. Ino starts blushing, "I do not have a crush on him!" she says.

Sakura and I laugh. Ino takes my hand and rolls her eyes. "Anyway, why don't we go introduce you to the gang," she says. Sakura nods her head, they lead me out to a huge room. It has a bunch of people in it, all wearing the same clothes as me. I guess they are all patients here. Occasionally I see a couple of nurses with some of the patients.

Ino and Sakura lead me toward the back, they stop in front of a table. I see people about my age sitting at the table. "Hey guys, Ino and I got a new roommate!" Sakura says excitedly. They all turn to look at me, Ino pushes me forward. "This is Hinata," she says. Ino then points at all the people and tells me their names.

There is a total of 6 guys Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Sai. With Ino, Sakura and me, we are a total of nine people. We all sit down at the table and begin to play cards. "Did you hear what happened?" Shikamaru says while looking down at his cards. "No, What?" answers Ino, he keeps his eyes down "He's coming back..." he says.

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at Shikamaru. After a couple of moments, Naruto breaks the silence, "Who's coming back?" he says knowing who but hoping he's wrong. Shikamaru looks up, "Kabuto is coming back..."

00000000000

 **One of you asked me, Why make Hinata plead insanity when she could have plead self-defense?**

 **The answer is, Hinata couldn't plead self-defense because she doesn't have any marks or bruises on her from the attack. Hanabi has them, but not Hinata, she can't say self-defense without being injured in some way or else they won't believe her. So it would make more sense to just say that she wasn't mentally stable at the moment and panicked.**

 **Well, anyway that's the answer :) I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shikamaru looks up, "Kabuto is coming back..." he says in a hushed tone. Everyone has their eyes on him, Ino starts shaking her head. "No..." she mumbles. "H-How is that possible?" Kiba says, surprised. "W-Who is Kabuto ?" I say everyone's eyes turn to me. I begin to regret asking.

I look at Ino for an answer, she looks down. I hear Sakura sigh, "Kabuto used to go here but then..." she starts. "He hurt Shino..." says Kiba, we all look at him. He's looking down tears in his eyes, his hands are in a fist, his knuckles turning white.

He slams his fist on the table, "That son of a bitch hurt Shino!" he hisses loudly. A couple of people around us stop what they are doing and turn to look at us. Naruto puts his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Calm down Kiba, you don't want any unwanted attention" he whispers glancing at one of the nurses looking at him.

Kiba follows his eyes and sees the nurses looking at him, "They will give you shot, you know that" Naruto whispers. Kiba nods his head, "It's... it's just not fair..." he whispers. We look at him sympathetically, Kiba looks at me.

He gets up and walks in front of me, he takes my hand. "Whatever you do Hinata, stay away from Kabuto... Promise you'll stay away from him...I don't want to lose any more friends because of him" he whispers.

I nod my head, "I promise" I say in a soft voice, he lets go of my hand and sits down again. Naruto looks at Shikamaru, "Wait, how did you know about Kabuto?" He asks. Shikamaru looks down, "A little birdie told me," he says while rubbing his neck.

Naruto puts on a sly grin, "Did the little birdie have dirty blond hair and named Temari" he says teasing, Shikamaru blushes. Everyone starts laughing, then Naruto starts singing 'Temari and Shikamaru sitting in the tree'.

We all stop laughing when one of the nurses give us a dirty look, telling us to be quiet. "I'm hungry" Choji announces. We all look at him and see he already finished all his bags of chips he usually carries around. "You know I'm pretty hungry too," Kiba says, and with that, we all stand up and go to the cafeteria for lunch.

000000000

We all get our lunch and sit at a table, we all talk about different things, it's pretty peaceful actually. I don't remember the last time I sat down and ate while talking. At home Hanabi and I ate on the floor of my room, we didn't really like eating in the dining room in case father came home.

Then when I left, whenever I did eat it was while I was on my way to my next job, I never really savored the moment. I would just eat so I won't pass out on the job.

Something catches my eye, a man is walking toward our table. When the others realize they get quiet, he stands in front of our table and smirks. "Oh, don't stop talking on my account," he says in a bittersweet voice.

"What do you want, Kabuto" I hear someone next to me hiss, I turn to my side and realize its Sasuke, he hasn't said anything till now. In Sasuke's eyes, I see hatred. What did Kabuto do to him?

"I just wanted to come and say 'hi' to my friends," he says as he adjusts his glasses. "You aren't welcome here" Sasuke hisses. "My, My can I not even talk to my friends, what would have Shino though about this," Kabuto says in an innocent voice.

Sasuke stands up suddenly and slams his fist on the table, everyone in the cafeteria gets quiet, "Don't you dare say his name!" he yells in anger. I look around and see people physically shake, everyone's eyes now on the two.

Sasuke then walks out of the cafeteria, slamming the door behind him. After a couple of moments, everyone goes back to what they were doing before. I wasn't really scared when Sasuke lashed out at Kabuto, mostly because I grew up with my father. Compared to him, what Sasuke did was child's play, memories flood my mind of the past.

I shake my head not wanting to think about those things. I look down at my plate, suddenly I don't feel very hungry anymore. Thinking of my father makes me want to crawl into a hole and die. I throw my food away and tell Ino I'm going to go take a walk around.

I go straight to the courtyard. I have been wanting to go out here ever since I saw it when we passed it on the way to the cafeteria. I open the door and walk out, the sun hits my skin and the fresh air blows through my hair. I smile, its quiet out here, all you hear is the wind and birds chirping.

I look around and see a huge cherry blossom tree on the edge of the courtyard. I walk towards it. I sit under it, I look up at the blue sky. I start to think about Hanabi, I hope she's doing okay. A memory goes through my mind, it was one of me and Hanabi when we were young and mother was still alive.

We were all laying down on the bed together, mom was in between us and reading us a bedtime story. It was about a prince and princess. "Mommy do you think ill ever find my own prince charming?" a three-year-old Hanabi asks with a blush on her cheeks.

Mom just smiles, "Of course you will Hanabi, but why are you thinking about boys you're only 3," she says in a playful voice and starts tickling her. I join in and start tickling her also. We all start to laugh, I smile at the memory.

But the smile fades when I begin to think of a more recent memory, it was about a month before my 17th birthday when Hanabi and I were in the attic hiding from our father, he had come home drunk again.

We were moving stuff around to hide behind, I was moving an old box when something fell out. I picked it up and dusted it off. I look and see its the old story mom always use to read us. Hanabi walks toward me, she sees the story and smiles.

"Mom always use to read us that before bed" she whispered I nod my head. "Do you think we'll ever make it out of here?" Hanabi whispers, I look up at her and see tears in her eyes. I grab her and hugged her, she was 13 at the time.

Why was a 13-year-old girl, waking up every day and wondering if today's the day that her father would get too drunk and beat her to death? Most 13-year-olds were thinking about boys and clothes.

Hanabi thought about was how she was going to survive the next day. I remember hearing the attic door open, and our father's voice yelling.

I shake my head not wanting to think about what happened next, I look out at the sky again. Not wanting to think about anything.

Instead, I just watch as the clouds move peacefully before I realize it my eyelids grew heavy. I shut them and instead of having nightmares of my father, instead I dream that I'm on a cloud traveling the world.

I dream that I'm free... because I am, even if I am in a mental hospital... there's no place I would rather be...

000000000000

 **Please Review! :) Hope you liked it**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I am shaken awake, I open my eyes to find pure black ones looking back at me. "Sasuke?" I say not fully awake yet. He nods his head, "You shouldn't sleep out here you'll get a cold" he says in an emotionless voice.

I look around and see that it's already dark out, "You can continue sleeping when you get in your room" he says. I nod my head and stand up and stretch, he also gets up from his crouching position. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask no one particular, "You disappeared after lunch... So about 8 hours" he says answering me.

We start to walk back inside, when we get inside I begin to think where my room was. I don't really remember, I turn back to Sasuke. "Sasuke do you mind showing me to the women's dormitory?" I whisper with a blush on my face from embarrassment.

He nods his head and begins to walk ahead of me, I follow behind him keeping my eyes on the ground. "You're a Hyuga, right?" I hear him say suddenly. I look up at him he still has his back to me, I look down again. "Yeah... I am" I answer him in a low voice, "I can tell by your eyes," he says. Of course, you can.

"So tell me... What is a Hyuga doing here? I can tell by the way you stand straight and how you eat properly that you're from the main house, and considering your age I assume you're the oldest daughter" he says. We make it to the women's dormitory we stand outside of the entrance, I look up at him.

"I rather not say..." I whisper a blank look in my face, "Thank you Sasuke for walking me and escorting me back here" I say then walk into through the entrance not turning back, for a second I think I heard him chuckle.

I manage to find my room, I walk inside. Just like earlier I see Ino and Sakura playing cards on the floor, "Where have you been?" Ino asks when she sees me. "Sorry if I worried you, I was looking around the place," I say.

I walk toward my bed and lay down, still tired. It feels like I haven't slept since... forever. Pretty soon sleep overtakes me again, for the first time in a long time feeling like I am actually resting. When I left home I only slept because I didn't want to pass out, and when I was still home I pretty much slept with one eye open. But here I can sleep with no worries or cares in the world, it's a feeling I haven't had since my mother died.

I wake up in the middle of the night, at first I'm not sure where I am but then I remember I'm in the hospital. I look around, its pitch black but I can see Ino and Sakura in their beds sleeping. I look at the alarm clock next to my bed and see its two in the morning, usually, I would be a waitressing at the diner right now.

I lay in bed with my thoughts, I begin to think about Neji. I haven't seen him in so long, last time I saw him I was 12 he was 14. He hated me when we were young, but as we got older he got over it. I miss him, I wonder how he looks like now. After his father died my father refused to acknowledge him as part of the family just like all the other people in the lower branch.

I hope Hanabi doesn't give him a hard time, I hope she's doing good with him. My mind drifts to my father, the way he was before mother died. Tears gather in my eyes I turn to my side, my back to Ino and Sakura not wanting them to see me cry.

I remember when my father was my hero when I loved him unconditionally. A tear goes down my face but I wipe it away, an old memory begins to replay in my mind. It was when I was 4 years old and I had a nightmare. I went to my father's office knowing that he would still be up in the middle of the night.

He smiled at me and rocked me back to sleep in his arms, another tear goes down my face. How did he change so much? I ask myself, it's a question I ask myself often but I never come up with an answer. I close my eyes and begin to remember the feeling of being in his arms, feeling like nothing can hurt me, a safety I haven't felt in years.

When my mother died I didn't only lose her I also lost my father, and instead, I got a horrible monster in return...

I am taken away from my thoughts when I hear something. I turn to Sakura's bed she's in between me and Ino, I see her moving restlessly on her bed. She must be having a nightmare, I hear Ino get up. The lights flicker on, I get out of bed.

Ino and I walk towards Sakura's bed, Ino shakes her awake. She wakes up with tears in her eyes, I climb into bed with her and hug her, she hugs me back with a tight grip. Ino also gets into bed with us, we all manage to fit. I hold sakura and pet her hair, just like I used to whenever Hanabi had a nightmare.

"Shh, it was only a dream, it can't hurt you now" I whisper while petting her hair. Ino rubs her back, "I dreamt of him again..." she whispers in between her tears. "He can't hurt you" I whisper, she shakes her head. "You don't know what he could do... Everyone tells me that he's dead but he isn't I know he isn't," she says.

"Everyone tells you who's dead?" I ask her, she doesn't answer me. She begins to fall back into sleepiness, "Zaku... I'm sorry... I so sorry" she repeats over and over again as she falls asleep again. She falls back asleep, I let go of her and cover her. Ino does the same I look at her, she has her eyes on Sakura.

"Who is Zaku?" I ask she looks at me and sighs. "Zaku is Sakura's abusive ex-boyfriend" she answers. "Did he die?" I ask she nods her head, "Sakura snapped one day and shot him after he threatened to hurt her again... She's paranoid that he's still alive and coming out to get her"

000000000000

 **Please Review! :) Hope you liked it**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After the incident with Sakura, Ino goes back to sleep while I lay awake in bed alone with my thoughts. Sakura killed her abusive ex-boyfriend, this confirms what I had initially thought when I got here. Everyone here has killed someone...

But I haven't killed anyone, no I haven't. Hanabi killed our father, not me. I thought I fitted right in here. But I was wrong... Do I want to fit in with people who have killed someone? I close my eyes and will myself to go to sleep but it doesn't come.

The next morning I get out of bed at 6:00 AM and take a shower. Ino and Sakura are still asleep by the time I get out. I check the time and see its only been 20 minutes since I got up. I quietly walk to the door and walk out of the room.

I walk aimlessly around the halls of the hospital. "Hey, Hinata! Wait up!" I hear someone behind me yell. I turn and see Kiba sprinting to me. I smile, "Good morning Kiba" I greet. He smiles back, "Morning, you an early riser too?" he asks casually as we begin to walk together.

I nod my head, "great! that means I have someone to talk to in the mornings now. Usually, I have to wait around another hour before our friends wake up" he says as we continue walking. "What should we do while we wait?" I ask. "I usually go to the courtyard. Nothing like the smell of fresh air in the morning" he says happily.

We turn into the hallway that leads into the courtyard. Unlike the other hallways that are just plain white walls, this one has one entire side of just glass windows that look into the courtyard. We open the door and step outside. The cool morning air hits my face making me smile. We walk to one of the benches and sit down.

"So how are you liking the place so far Hinata?" he asks. "I love it here, I've only been here for a day but I already feel right at home" I answer. He chuckles, "Yeah this place has a way of making you feel that way. I just wish we could keep pets. I've always wanted a dog." he says. "Me too, when I was younger we had one but it passed away shortly after my mother did. He was closest to her" I say sadly.

"Died of a broken heart" Kiba adds. I nod my head. "How long have you been here?" I ask. He looks up thinking, "I'll say about... three years" he answers thoughtfully. "Are you tired of being here?" I ask. He unhumorously chuckles, "Sometimes, I won't lie but... I also wouldn't know where I would go if I did get to leave. For now, I like it here and want to stay here. But one day I do want to go and start over and see what happens" he muses.

I smile, "What career do you think you will like to pursue?" I ask. "Ever since I was a kid I've wanted to be a veterinarian," he says with a smile. "You must really love animals" I joke. "Yeah, I have a soft spot for them... Can I tell you something?" he whispers.

I nod my head and move closer to him. "For the past 4 months, I haven't eaten meat. I don't think anyone has realized" he whispers. "Is it bad if they find out?" I ask seriously. He laughs, "Not really, the most I'll get is being the butt of a couple of jokes. But I'm just waiting for someone to realize I'm vegetarian" he says jokingly. I giggle, "don't worry Kiba. Your secret is safe with me" I say.

"I'm glad... What about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asks. I look away and think. I haven't thought about that in a long time. "I'm probably going to end up working in the family business," I say dejectedly.

"That sucks. You don't seem too happy about that. Well... If you could be anything you wanted what would you be?" he asks. I take a deep breath and think. What would I be? I smile, "When I was a little girl I wanted to be a painter" I recall. "That's amazing!" he exclaims. "You should take that art class that Sai and Ino are in. Sai says the instructor is pretty good" he tells me. "Yeah, when I meet my psychiatrist ill ask," I say with a smile.

We continue to talk about trivial things until its time to go and meet up with the rest of our friends. We stand up and walk to the cafeteria.

When we get there we get into the line for our food then walk to the table we were at yesterday. We get questionable glances as we sit down. The ones at the table are Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Sai. "What were you two doing together?" Ino asks with a sly smile. "Conversing in intellectual conversation instead of sleeping in like the rest of you," Kiba says. I smile as I take a bite of my food. Ino gives him a dirty look.

"Hey, guys you'll never believe what I just found out!" Naruto yells as he walks to the table, Sasuke following behind him. Sasuke sits down next to me and Naruto sits down next to Sakura. "Hey wait. Wheres Shikamaru?" Naruto asks. At the mention of his name we all look around the cafeteria but don't spot him. "He's never late for breakfast" mutters Choji. A feeling of worry comes over the table.

"Shikamaru can handle himself," Sasuke says, making everyone at the table turn to him. "But-" begins Sakura, "Even against Kabuto" he dismisses casually. Everyone quiets down all worried about their friend. "Who died" everyone turns and sees Shikamaru sit down. Everyone visibly relaxes, "you idiot! You had us all worried!" Ino yells at him and throws her plastic spoon at him.

"Well anyway... Now that everyone here I have something to tell you guys!" he tells us excitedly. He tabs his two index fingers on the table mimicking a drum roll. "I'm up for revaluation!" he yells out. Everyone begins to congratulate him. "Revaluation?" I whisper confused. "It means he has a chance of getting out" Sasuke answers.

I turn to him hoping he will tell me more. "If your psychologist believes your ready to be let out they will send you for a revaluation. Tsunade, the head psychologist here. Will interview and see if you are actually ready or not" he explains. "What happens if she doesn't?" I ask. "Then you're denied. And you have to wait until your next revaluation. But 3 weeks must pass before your considered again" he says and continues to eat.

So that's all I have to do to get out of here? Prove to my psychologist I'm ready to be let out again? That doesn't seem so hard. But if it was easy then Kiba wouldn't have been here for 3 years and they wouldn't be as excited for Naruto as they are. I sigh, am I ever going to get out?

"How many times have you been up for revaluation?" I ask. Sasuke turns to me, "I never knew Hyuga were so noisy" he remarks. I scoff, "no need to insult me. I didn't mean to offend you" I say and take a sip from my orange juice. I hear him chuckle, "You and your cousin are both alike" I hear him mutter.

I turn to him, "You know my cousin? Neji?" I ask. "Maybe," he says. Before I have a chance to open my mouth again I hear my name be called. "Hinata Hyuga?" I look up. I see a male nurse, in his hands, he has a clipboard. "Please come with me," he says. "W-What for?" I question. "I'm going to escort you to your new psychologist" he answers.

I turn to Sasuke, "this conversation isn't over" I whisper and stand up. He chuckles as I begin to follow the nurse. I turn back to the table and see Ino and Sakura give me a thumbs up, I smile.

The nurse leads me down an unfamiliar hallway. On the doors, I see the names of who I assume are the psychiatrists here. We stop at one of the doors. I read the nameplate, 'Dr. Kurenai Yuhi'. He knocks on the door. From inside we hear a soft 'come in' he opens the door and steps inside.

"Your new patient, Hinata Hyuga," he says. The first thing I notice about her is her blood red eyes. She smiles warmly at me, "Hello Hinata, I'm Kurenai. Your new psychiatrist"

00000000

 **I don't know if I should continue this story or not. Tell me in the reviews if I should. Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Hello Hinata, I'm Kurenai. Your new psychiatrist" she says warmly as she sticks her hand out for me to shake. I nervously smile and shake it, "Hinata," I say.

I turn back to the nurse but see he's already gone. "Will you like to sit down Hinata?" she asks me while pointing to a pastel green couch. I nod and sit down. She sits down in a white chair next to me. "Are you enjoying your stay here so far?" she asks. I begin to twiddle my index fingers, a nervous habit. If I say one wrong thing to her I may be stuck here for years, "y-yes, I already feel like part of a family" I say quietly.

"So you've made friends?" she asks softly. "Y-yes" I answer. She begins to scribble into her notebook, "how many?". I look away and count in my head, "eight" I answer quietly. "That's good, I'm glad. Usually, people have trouble making friends the first couple of weeks" she says as she continues to scribble.

"The more friends I have the higher chance of me being up for revaluation?" I ask. She stops writing and looks up at me, her red eyes calculating. "I wish it was that easy Hinata... But it isn't... You have to prove to me more than your ability to make friends".

I look down at my hands and fidget, "I was living before on my own just fine..." I whisper as I continue to twiddle my fingers. "Working three jobs and sleeping four hours isn't living Hinata. That's surviving. We don't want you to go out into the world and have to survive, we want you to flourish".

I look up at her confused about how she knew that. "I read your file... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable about bringing up personal details of your life" she whispers. "It's okay... By now I'm sure the world knows what kind of shampoo I use. Its only natural that my psychiatrist would know about my daily routine before I was arrested" I say and look down again.

"Yes... The heiress of an empire as big as Hyuga killing her father does tend to make a splash" she whispers. I fight the urge to correct her. We both stay silent for a while. I don't really feel like talking anymore.

After about 10 minutes I hear her sigh. "Why don't we talk about what classes you are going to be taking?" she says catching the hint that I don't want to talk about me anymore. "You have to take the usual math, reading, science classes but you also get to choose two extracurricular classes as well. Did you have in mind the classes you wanted to take?" she asks as she hands me a sheet of the list of classes they have.

"Art" I answer. She smiles, "Art is the class I teach. All the extra classes here are taught by the psychiatrists. What about for your second one?" she asks. I continue to read through the list. "Creative writing" I answer. She smiles and writes down the answers. "Great, every weekday you get four hours of study hall where you do your normal school work and after that, you go to your extra classes which last an hour each" she informs.

"How often do we see each other?" I ask. "Twice a week, same time as today" she answers. "I hope next time we see each other you will be more willing to share your feelings"

0000

After my appointment with Kurenai, I walk around trying to find the rest of my friends. I walk around aimlessly trying to find them. I turn into the hallway that leads to the courtyard and see them through the window outside. I smile and begin to walk towards the door but continue to look outside trying to catch their attention.

I bump into someone and fall right on my butt. I look up to see who I bumped into but am immediately filled with fear. I recognize the boy in front of me, I remember seeing him on the news a couple of years ago. I scout my head for his name. Gaara... that's it. Gaara of the sand.

He glares at me and when he notices the fear in my eyes he gets angrier. He roughly grabs my arm and pulls me up. "Don't look at me like that" he sneers. He lets go of my arm and continues walking. I quickly go to the door and walk outside.

They smile when they see me, I give them a small smile. "So which psychiatrists did you get?" Naruto asks me. "Kurenai" I answer. "Hey! that's who I have too!" Kiba says excitedly. My smile widens at the good news. "Her eyes make you feel a bit uncomfortable the first couple of appointments but trust me she's a really caring person," he says.

I internally breathe in a sigh of relief. "So which extra classes are you taking?" Ino asks me. "Art and creative writing" I answer. She smiles, "For art, your gonna be with Sai and me," she says excitedly. "And for writing, you'll be with Sasuke and me" Sakura chimes in. At the mention of his name I turn to him and see him sitting down next to Shikamaru on the grass.

I walk toward him and sit down. He turns to me, "what?" he says grumpily. "How do you know my cousin?" I ask. He sighs, "we were in the same school. We never got along" he answers. I smile, Neji wasn't someone you get along easily with.

"I'm sooo bored! Why can't it be four already!" Naruto complains. I turn to Sasuke, "what happens at four?" I ask. He smirks, "Shikamaru hacks the tv and puts the news on," he says. "He can't wait to watch the news?" I ask confused. "Its the only thing connecting us to the outside world. Trust me after a couple of weeks in here you'll be excited about the news too" he says as he pulls out some blades of grass.

I turn to Naruto and Kiba and see them laughing and joking about something. If everyone here as killed someone that means they did to... I feel a chill come over me. They continue to smile and laugh. If I had met them in the outside world then I would never suspect a thing. Can I trust these people? Can I sleep in the same room as them peacefully? Even Gaara is here that means that the rest of them can be as bad as him.

Before I know it it is four o' clock and its time to go to the lounge and hack the tv. All around the lounge are tv's, different things playing in each. We walk towards the back tv, it's an old antenna tv. Shikamaru messes with the controls in the back and moves the antenna a bit.

Soon the news begins to play. We all hover around the tv making sure the nurses don't see. The usual things play, the weather, traffic, and things happening in the community. I don't really pay much attention until I see a picture of my father flash through the screen.

'And in other news, The death of The Hyuga enterprises leader, Hiashi Hyuga is causing several people to protest about the court ruling of Hinata Hyuga'

Slowly I inch closer to the tv.

'It all happen a month ago when Hinata Hyuga, Hiashi's eldest 18-year-old daughter brutally stabbed her father to death in their home' they display a picture of me. 'Hiashi's youngest daughter came home from school to find the horrifying scene and ran to a neighbors house where they called 911'

'A couple of days ago a judge ruled Hinata not guilty because of insanity. Many people since then have begun to protest the ruling, claiming that she should face the full extent of the law'

Next, they show a group of protesters outside of Hyuga enterprises yelling that I am guilty and I deserve the death penalty. Kurani words begin to play in my head, _'The heiress of an empire as big as Hyuga killing her father does tend to make a splash'_

They stop to interview someone. 'What do you think about Hinata Hyuga's ruling?' the interviewer asks the man. 'I think the system is out of order. That girl slaughtered her father in cold blood! She deserves the death penalty, not some fancy mental institute! This is just another case of because she is a girl she gets to play the victim!'

The interview cuts off and they switch to a video of Hanabi and Neji walking out of a building being surrounded by cameras. 'Neji and Hanabi Hyuga refused to comment on the ruling but both seemed solemn'

They cut back to the anchorman, 'Hinata's lawyer claimed that she as well as her sister were both victims of brutal abuse by their father for years but the claims have not been proven'

"Not been proven?" I whisper as I feel tears gather in my eyes.

'Now I'm not saying that she was ever physically hurt by her father, but if she was why didn't she just go to the police? That act of violence is not justified. Her sister claims to have gone through it too but she didn't turn around and brutally stabbed her father to death like her sister-'

The tv screen suddenly goes black. I look up and see Sasuke pulled the cord. All the things I just saw begins to go through my head. "They are making me out to seem like a monster..." I whisper. Before anyone has a chance to say anything else I stand up and run out of the lounge.

I go back to my room and lock myself in the bathroom. I sit down in the corner and hug my knees. And cry.

00000000

 **Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it! And thank you lpmildner06! For encouraging me to continue this story! It means a lot to me :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Did you have strict parents growing up Asuma?"

I ask as I lay on the familiar black leather couch. I stare at the familiar white ceiling tiles. He chuckles, "My father was a well known and respected politician Ino" he answers.

I smile, "So is mine. I suppose that's another thing we have in common" I say. "Were your parents very strict?" he asks as I hear him write in his notebook. "My father mostly, my mother was just a trophy wife... Do you remember the first time you rebelled against them? The day you woke up and realized not everything they say is right?"

He doesn't answer he just continues to write. "I remember that day... It was during the summer I turned 16... And I was in love with this... Asshole football player from school" I say and chuckle. "Anyway, he had convinced little naive me to go to this party his friend was throwing," I say.

"What happened at the party?" he asks. "I don't know... Nothing bad happened, I wasn't hurt or anything but... after that party, I changed..." I whisper thinking back. "How did you changed?"

I close my eyes and smile, "For the first time in my life I got the taste of freedom..." I whisper. "Freedom?" he questions. I open my eyes and let out a breath.

"All my life I was never enough for my parents. My grades weren't high enough, I was too loud, I wasn't pretty enough, I wasn't a proper lady... I wasn't the perfect daughter they wanted... And they resented me for it. They gave me everything they could... So surely I should be perfect... But I wasn't...

And then on that night, I decided that I didn't want to be boring me and went to that party... And before I knew it I was sneaking out every Saturday... It wasn't even about the alcohol or the weed or the drugs..."

"Then what was it about?"

"I wasn't Inoichi Yamanaka highly respected politician's daughter... I wasn't just an accessory to my father's perfect life... I was me... I was Ino... And everyone loved me. For all the reasons my father hated me they loved me. They loved my weird laugh, my loudness, and how un proper I was. I was the life of the party... I would walk in and everyone would yell my name. In those dirty nightclubs and kissing strangers, I found myself in a way I never thought I could..."

000

(Hinata's point of view)

Its been a couple of days since the incident with the tv. I haven't been talking much, I think the nurses are beginning to notice I am depressed. That's the last thing I want. I continue to fill out my math packet. The room is louder then you would have thought study hall would be. But I don't mind it, I prefer noise over quietness.

I look up as I feel someone sit down next to me. Its Ino she smiles at me and hands me a small blueberry muffin. "I snagged it from the cafeteria," she says. I smile at her and thank her. They have been trying to cheer me up.

"How was your appointment with Asuma?" Sakura asks. "Good, same as ever," she says and takes out her work. We all continue to do our work. The work they give us is pretty easy. Were all working on college-level work for duel credit. Since I dropped out of high school before to take care of Hanabi and they all came here when they were still in high school.

We all look up when suddenly Naruto sits down loudly. "Where have you been?" Sakura asks. "I... I was at-" before he could finish Ino grabs his collar from across the table and smells him. "You smell like beer" she whispers. "Um," he says nervously. "You have beer!" Kiba whispers loudly. Ino lets go of Naruto and sits down.

"Not exactly..." he mumbles and scratches his head. "Who gave you beer?" Shikamaru asks. "Well... He told me not to say..." he rambles. "Tell us Naruto. And we won't hurt you" Sai whispers creepily. Naruto shivers, "Ok! Fine! It was Lee! Lee has a stash!" he admits. "Lee, I always thought he was too much of a goody-two-shoes" Ino ponders.

"If he has alcohol, I wonder what other stuff he has," Choji says as he continues to eat his chips. "That's a good point Choji... I wonder if we could get him to share...?" Ino thinks out loud. She smiles and begins to pose, "Maybe I could use my charms and convince him," she says in a high pitch voice.

This earns a laugh from the table, "I always had the suspicion that Lee wasn't really into girls" Kiba says as he leans back in his chair. "What? Of course, Lee likes girls, don't you remember when he liked-" she begins but then turns to Sakura and grabs her shoulders. "Sakura! You could convince him! He's always liked you!" she says and shakes Sakura.

Sakura pulls Ino away, "that was a long time ago Ino! Besides I doubt he would fall for it" she says. They continue to argue. I giggle softly at their behavior. They stop arguing when a nurse walks to the table, we look at him expecting him to yell at them but instead, he turns to me. "Hinata Hyuga?" he asks. I nod my head. "You have a phone call"

00000

(Sasuke's point of view)

Kakashi continues to stare at me as I stare back. Its been like this for the past 20 minutes. Finally, he sighs and looks away. "Sasuke... the point of these appointments is for you to talk..." he says tiredly and rubs his eyes.

"I don't like talking," I say simply. "Well if you want to get out of here your going to have to start talking Sasuke. That's the only way this will work" he says. I keep my arms cross and look at the floor. "I hear that recently your group of friends has expanded," he says. I nod my head. "Is it true that the new member is a Hyuga?" he asks curiously.

"Why do you care?" I ask catching my attention. It doesn't go unnoticed by him. I see him smirk despite his face being covered. "How do you feel about this new girl Sasuke?" he asks. I look away from him and look at the ceiling thinking about it for a moment. Her face flashes through my mind.

"I... I think she's interesting..."

000

(Hinata's point of view)

I walk to where the phones are and pick up the phone labeled 6.

"H-Hello?"

"Hinata..."

"N-Neji?"

00000000

 **Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it! And thank you neashia92 for reviewing! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"N-Neji?" I whimper and feel tears gather in my eyes. My knees begin to buckle and I slip to the floor. "Hinata are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall. "I'm fine. It's just... It feels so good to hear your voice after so long" I whisper. "I know. It feels good to hear your voice also" I can tell he's smiling.

"H-How are you? How's Hanabi? Is the media still harassing you?"

"Were fine Hinata. And yes but they aren't as bad anymore. Besides, how are you?"

"I'm... I'm fine Neji. Don't worry about me. This entire time I have been worried about you and Hanabi but I'm glad now that I know you're doing good."

"You shouldn't be worried about us. You're the one in the hospital."

I chuckle, "I like it here. It's surprisingly calm and... peaceful..."

"Hinata... I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"...For not standing up to your father... What he did was wrong... But what I did was unforgivable."

"It isn't your fault Neji... He was the monster, not you... I'm just happy it's over..."

"But if I had done something you wouldn't be there."

"Neji, I probably would have ended up here regardless... I have issues... And being here is actually good for me... I'm making friends and having fun."

"Those people are murderers, Hinata..."

"Well... So am I... We all have our flaws"

"..."

"Neji?"

"Sometimes I forget your not the little girl who used to hold on to me everywhere we go... You've gone through more than I can imagine... At this point I'm sure you're stronger than me but... I hope you still let me protect you. I don't want you to feel alone anymore..."

"Neji?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"You never stopped being my protector. Even when my father forced you away. You never left me..."

"You never left me either Hinata..."

I smile, "Will you come visit me Neji?"

"Of course, I will."

"Thank you... I have to go... But I'm glad you called"

"I'm glad too, goodbye Hinata"

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"...I love you"

He chuckles, "I love you too Hinata..."

"Goodbye Neji"

"Goodbye Hinata"

I stand up and hang up the phone. A new a sense of hope fills me. I'm not alone. I wipe away the last of my tears and walk back to study hall.

As I'm walking through the hall I feel someone looking at me. At first, I ignore it but I begin to feel more uncomfortable. I stop walking and turn around. I see Kabuto smiling at me. "Hinata Hyuga," he says smoothly. How does he know my name?

He begins to walk closer to me. "You are quite the beauty queen. I especially like the aura of innocents about you..." he whispers and steps closer. I take one back but my back hits the wall. "You know what I've come to realize Hinata? It's always the quiet ones that scream the loudest. I wonder what your scream will sound like..." he whispers and reaches his hand out to touch me.

But before he can a pale hand stops him. I turn and see Sasuke. Kabuto smirks and takes a step back, "Sasuke, I didn't see you there" he says. Sasuke puts a protective arm around me. "Fuck off Kabuto" he hisses. Kabuto just smiles, "Oh Sasuke. Your no fun" he says in a childish voice. He looks me up and down before he turns around and walks away. I let out a breath.

"Thank you" I whisper. Sasuke looks at me, his arm is still around me. The warmth of his body leaning against mine becomes obvious. We look at each other for a couple of moments before he steps away. I immediately miss the warmth. "Come on, we have to get to study hall," he says and begins to walk away, I smile and follow behind him.

000

(Ino's point of view)

What is love?

The question that has plagued humankind since the beginning of time.

I thought I was in love once.

But he turned out to be an asshole.

I remember my mother telling me that you know you love someone because they make you happy.

But that doesn't make much sense.

From my experience, the people you love tend to make you the most miserable.

I look at Sai. He's busy reading a science book. Do I love him? Part of me says yes but the other part is hesitant.

He confuses me. He isn't someone who I would have ever imagined loving. There is a coldness to him and he has no sense of humor. Well, he does in a way. He's sarcastic and likes getting under Naruto's skin.

He rarely smiles. And when he does it never reaches his eyes.

He's so... different... Nothing like all the other boys I've liked.

Perhaps that's what I like about him. He's so unique. All the other boys I've met have been loud, full of life. He, on the other hand, has this deadness to him. I wish I could get inside his head and see what he's thinking.

I'm usually good at reading people. But I can't with him. He's unreadable. Unpredictable.

I think I can love him.

But I'm not sure...

Part of me fears the fact that I don't know what he might do next but at the same time the other part of becomes excited by it.

Predictable people are boring. I love the unknown.

The thought of loving him makes me happy. But I don't know if he can love me the same way.

I know he has problems with his emotions. But... I'm not gonna give up on him.

He looks up at me, he must have felt me staring. "Why are you staring at me?" he asks calmly. Instead of looking away or even getting embarrassed I continue to look at him. "Sai can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think you can ever love someone?"

It catches him by surprise, I can tell by the way he raises his eyebrows. He looks away and thinks for a moment. "I think so" he finally whispers. Relief fills me, so I do have a chance. He turns back to me, "why?"

I smile, "no reason."

000

(Hinata's point of view)

All day I've been happy since I got a call from Neji. Its dinner time and all of us are at our usual table. They are laughing and having fun.

"You seem to be feeling better," Sakura says to me. I smile, "I am feeling better." Ino chuckles, "you've been smiling ever since you got that phone call... Was it from your boyfriend?" she teases. I shake my head embarrassed, "It was from someone I've missed."

They laugh and move their attention elsewhere. "So who was it from?" Sasuke asks from my left side. I smile, "Neji." He chuckles, "next time he calls tell him I still think he's stuck up," he says. I smack his arm playfully.

Yes, I like this place. With these odd people. They make me feel at home...

00000000

 **Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
